


Suck It Up

by brock



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Connecticut - Freeform, F/F, London, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, consensual stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brock/pseuds/brock
Summary: There were four correspondences between an unknown email and Eve Polastri before a woman named Oksana Adamovich bought an apartment in Fairfield, Connecticut fully in cash.





	Suck It Up

Villanelle hated the rain. It had been raining outside when Anna had first kissed her. Villanelle remembered this because she remembered everything about Anna: from the way she styled her hair in the morning to the way she licked her fingers before she put them in Villanelle to the way she smelled right after she was killed. 

It always seemed to be raining in London. Villanelle couldn’t stand it. There were not many moments that she missed Russia, but at least Russian rain was done right, no pussyfooting flutters in the air that just frizzed up the hair that you spent so much time straightening in the morning. Villanelle was learning that there just seemed to be fewer pussies in Russia, period. 

There was a short list of things that Villanelle was losing her patience over: London weather and Eve. In that order. 

Eve knew that she was watching her again. Villanelle did a very poor job of hiding it. Eve had known that Villanelle was by her shoulder since the hospital in Italy, when Villanelle had placed a croissant on the tray to be sent to her with the rest of Eve’s cafeteria food. 

Although Villanelle knew that there were top agents looking for her, it turns out that the MI6 didn’t expect her to be dumb enough to stalk Eve again. The Twelve probably would know where she was if Konstantin were still with them, but he wasn’t, so Villanelle didn’t expect to get caught outside of Eve’s house any night that week. 

In the first week, a few days after they both arrived back in the U.K., Eve had taken comfort in her husband. Villanelle had thought that she had solved that problem already. They fucked for the memory of those killed, and Villanelle couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Villanelle took solace on how good of a person she was for letting him have this: his last few moments with Eve before Villanelle took her away from him. 

Villanelle had thought that this was a short term solution, and it was. Niko was out the door at the first sign of Eve getting feisty. It just went to show how Niko could not handle her the way Villanelle could. Villanelle loved when Eve was feisty. 

Villanelle was pretty confident that before this moment, she had things under control. She would swoop in, suck it up, and apologize to Eve. Eve would not want to see her at first, but her walls would be so heroically scaled once Villanelle got her off. Sex always worked for Villanelle in trying times. 

Then she was CC’d the email. Villanelle was not good with computers, but she was being sent every email that Eve sent. This was a precaution that she had set up months ago, when she was sleeping with a software developer who knew a little something about unrequited love.

 

To: Frank Bahk 

From: Eve Polastri

Subject: Connecticut

 

I’m so sorry that I haven’t been in contact with you in a few months. I’d first like to ask if you are doing OK... Are you doing OK, Dad? Is Sherlyn? Is the dog?

I have to admit that this is not the reason that I am sending this email, though, as much I wish it was. I have a favor to ask you, once again.

I need you, Daddy. I’ve been a wreck these last few months, and I need to hear your advice again. Should I keep the last name Polastri? Should I even stay in London? I’m out a job, a husband, and a security deposit (I may have punched a wall). I know that I am closer to fifty than forty, but is it bad that I need my dad? I’m thinking of packing up. I have enough saved to stay in one of those expensive as fuck apartment buildings in Connecticut for at least a year. I know that this is a lot to ask, and if you aren’t up to seeing me because I’ve been such a bad daughter this last year, I’ll understand.

 

Love,

Eve

 

Villanelle couldn’t help but throw her phone at the wall of her hotel room. It ricocheted with no damage. She  _ was  _ going to swoop in, suck it up, and apologize to Eve. Villanelle had even been in the process of picking out the outfit she was going to do it in. Now she had no use for the pink pantsuit that she had just purchased. She screamed into the palm of her hand. 

Villanelle picked up the phone off of the carpeted floor. She breathed in and out, the way that her yogi Goodwin had given her private lessons on. Villanelle had been doing yoga lately. Yoga was one of the bullet points of Villanelle’s speech for Eve, “The Ways I’m Bettering Myself for the Sake of Love,” also known as, “Eve, Please, Please Take Me Back.” Another bullet point was that she had taken up knitting. She was currently knitting Eve a hat.

 

* * *

 

 

To: Eve Polastri

From: Unknown

Subject: Re: Connecticut

 

I killed someone in Connecticut and all that there is there are rich people and quaint historic houses

 

Sent from my iPhone.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Villanelle received this email:

 

To: Unknown 

From: Eve Polastri

Subject: -

 

I am fine with you stalking me, but please do not read my father’s emails. I created a new email to specifically correspond with him. Please do not try to find it.

 

Eve

 

Villanelle smiled down at her phone. She almost hit into a bicyclist riding down the asphalt. Maybe she would have use for the pink pantsuit after all. The email was not kind, but it was promising. Villanelle had known all along that Eve was not done with her, but now she had the proof of it. 

 

* * *

 

To: Eve Polastri 

From: Unknown

Subject: Re: -

 

You don’t mind me stalking you? That sounds a little close to romance, Eve.

 

Love, 

V

 

* * *

 

The response was faster this time. A few hours later, Villanelle got an email while she was eating lunch:

 

To: Unknown

From: Eve Polastri

Subject: --

 

Connecticut is beautiful this time of year. Very far away from the MI6. I need a fresh start. Good thing that the American authorities haven’t caught wind of us yet. 

 

Eve

 

Villanelle couldn’t help but smile into her cappuccino. Now all she had to do was swoop in, suck it up, and apologize to Eve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I liked writing in Villanelle's pov. My writing seemed very off while writing her, so sorry if this totally sucked. It really may have really sucked. 
> 
> oh well, sorry for complaining about this little thing, especially if you liked it :,)


End file.
